A Fine Day To Confess Your Love
by YourBakaForLife
Summary: A oneshot of the day that Sora and Riku went to the beach and all they wanted was each other.  Contains some language and slight violence.  Also some bits of Yaoi.


Sora X Riku

"Yo Riku,"

"Hey Sora!"

This was the day that all three of us were waiting for. Me, Riku, and Kairi were all planning a trip to the beach. No Heartless. No Nobodies. And no Organization 13. However, Kairi came down with the flu so it looks like its just gunna be me and Riku today. I got really nervous when Kairi cancelled on us, but I mean come on it's my best friend, what could possibly happen.

We boarded the train and talked about how many hot girls would be on the beach. The one thing that Riku doesn't know is that I'm gay, but he's straight, so I just go along with it. The other thing that he doesn't know is that I think im in love with him.

"….Sora, are you listening?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, um hot girls mhm" yuck.

As we got of the train and headed for the boardwalk I thought I saw someone who looked just like Kairi on the street going to the beach, but I decided that I was just nervous and wanted to have someone else with me, so I wouldn't go crazy and try to do anything to Riku. Not that I would, seeing as hes about 2 feet taller, 50 pounds heavier, and all pure muscle.

When we walked onto the beach, the sand was so hot that we ran for it and threw down all our stuff and jumped right into the water. Riku picked me up and threw me into the water, which causes my stomach to do summersaults from him touching my bare skin. This was one of those times when it didn't make him look gay but it made me want to jump on him and rape him silly.

"Ok, im gunna go lie down for a bit." Riku walked over to our stuff and fell asleep on his towel. I swam around some more and decided that it was just too hot to be right under the sun. I set up an umbrella and towel and closed my eyes.

Two hours had passed when I had finally woken up. I couldn't believe my eyes when I found myself face to face with Riku, who was watching me very contently.

"WHOA!" I jumped up and away from him. He doubled over in laughter.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't contain myself you just looked so cute."

Cute? Did he just say that I looked cute? This was too weird, but then again Riku had never really meant stuff like that whenever he said it in the past, so why should I take it seriously now?

"Oh, ok, you pervert." I pushed him over and we started to wrestle. We used to do this as kids, but it never really crossed my mind how perverted it could actually get. Riku ended up touching my junk so many times that I just felt like I was gunna burst. I ran into the water, trying to get rid of this feel that I had, but it just wouldn't go away. To make matters worse, Riku was following me around with his arms around my stomach.

"Riku, haha, get off, no, stop, haha, Riku that tickles." I started to splash some water in his face to try and get him off but he just pushed his toned, built body against my tiny, shapeless one.

As I turned around for the tenth time to try and push him off, a wave crashed on us. The wave pushed my whole entire body flat against Riku's, and our lips collided as well. It wasn't a light kiss that you would get from a family member or even from a girlfriend or boyfriend. It was a hard and intense kiss that you would get from a lover or soul mate. Not only did the kiss seem to last forever, but I got too caught up in the moment to realize that I was the one who was putting the emotion behind the kiss.

When we came up for air, I immediately ran out of the water and got my stuff. I couldn't believe that I might have ruined so many years of friendship because I just couldn't keep it in my pants any longer.

"SORA! WAIT!" I could hear him in the distance calling my name. but it wouldn't change what had happened, or what he would say to me. I knew that it would never work out between us, so why did I think that might change?

"…And then I was like' yeah I know right' and then he said 'yeah I know' it was so dreamy"

"…Yo dude, look at those chicks. Yeah that's right come to papa"

"Oh. My. God. Why do those guys keep staring at us, they're creeping me out."

The voices of people passing by on the boardwalk became a whole bunch of static to add to the background. When I started to walk further down, I noticed a bunch of 5 or 6 buff guys staring me down. I walked faster away. Why did everyone here have to be just as toned and hot as Riku was. But they would never be the same as him.

"Hey there, pretty boy, yo" I turned around to see that the group that I saw before had followed me down most of the boardwalk.

_Shit,_ I thought to myself_ I'm dead_

"Hey, yo know you're really cute, you gotta boyfriend 'round here somewhere?" I thought that not saying anything and trying to ignore them was the best possible thing to do. Boy, was I wrong.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Why won't you answer my question huh?"

He grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me up against a wall.

"You look like you could use some company, considering you walkin' around like a moppy dog and all."

I didn't dare look him in the eye and kept my mouth shut.

"YO answer me"

Just as I thought his fist would collide with my face, I heard a familiar voice

"What the fuck do you think your doing with my boyfriend?"

"Excuse me? Your boyfriend? I think you're confused, this guys taken by me. But hey if yo wanna share him, be my guest, he looks like he's gotten around." The creeper guy laughed for about two seconds before Riku decked him and almost knocked him out cold. His followers ran off once their leader ran down the boardwalk too.

"Sora, are you hurt?" Why does he have to be so nice and so straight?

"I'm fine but I don't think you should hang around me anymore. You might have to pretend like I'm your little boyfriend like you did back there. I know that you're straight and all and you don't wanna ruin your reputation, so think we shouldn't hang out anymore."

As I started to run away Riku took my hand and looked down at the ground.

"Sora, I hate to tell you, but I'm not straight"

"What? But wait, I thought you talked about hot girls all the time cuz you were?"

"No, I was only talking about it since I thought you were straight."

As I looked at him, he was refusing to look into my eyes and I could tell that he was blushing from ear to ear. A small grin went across my face at the site of all this. After all this time, we were both gay. And the next move that happened confirmed that even more. Riku took me into a breathless kiss. It was similar to the one we had had previously that day, but it was different. It was almost like it was meant to be like that.

After a while of our public make out session, we pulled away.

"Sora, I can't believe how thick you can be sometimes. I have liked you for the longest time and I wanted to ask you at the end of this trip, if you would wanna start going out." This time he looked me straight in the eye. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks and felt like I needed to look away. But I didn't.

"Yes, you don't know how long I've been wanting to hear those words."

Just as we were about to start kissing as an official couple, Kairi came out of nowhere and starts to scream. We both look over, and are completely confused.

"KAIRI? What are you doing here? "

"Well, I knew that Riku was gunna ask you out sooner or later and I wanted to set up this perfect opportunity for you guys to finally go out!"

"Riku….did you know about this?"

I could see Riku blush a little out of the corner of my eye.

"Well….maybe."

I started to blush, knowing that Kairi had also know about all this. I ran after her, threating to kill her for being so creepy. Riku held me back and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't care anymore, all I wanted to be at the end of the day was in his arms.


End file.
